1. Field
Embodiments may relate to displaying a three-dimensional image.
2. Background
Display technology to display 3-dimensional (3D) images has been studied and utilized. Electronic devices capable of displaying 3D images, using 3D image displaying technology, attract public attention.
3D image displaying technology may use a principle of a time difference in both human eyes that may provide a viewer a stereoscopic and cubic effect. The 3D image displaying technology may be categorized as a shutter glass method, a non-glass method, and/or a complete-3D method. The shutter glass method may have a disadvantage that a user has to wear auxiliary polarizing glasses. The non-glass method may have a disadvantage that a user has to view 3D images only at a specific location. The shutter glass method and non-glass method have such disadvantages.